


Accuse an Honorable Man

by Mara



Category: Law and Order
Genre: General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're one a them, ain't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accuse an Honorable Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Days of Awesome Jewish Characters ficathon. The prompt was Accusation.

Lennie Briscoe rolled his eyes at the struggles of a punk who'd shot a little old lady down in her own apartment for fifty bucks and a pair of candlesticks. The two uniforms had a pretty good grip on the kid, so it wasn't like Lennie was in danger.

"You're one a them, ain't you?" the shaven-headed kid yelled.

"You got it, I'm a cop," Lennie said. "What clued you in? The badge, maybe? The air of authority?"

The punk was still struggling and the uniforms were rolling their eyes now. "No, one a them Jews. I can tell by the smell. You people killed Jesus."

Lennie finished bagging the gun for CSU. "Yep, that's me. I'm a few thousand years old. You can tell by the wrinkles."

"You're a dirty Jew."

Sighing, Lennie waved at the uniforms. "Take him away. And it was the Romans who killed Jesus anyway."

"No shit?" a uniform said. "I never knew that."

"I didn't either until last month. I was in the room when someone accused Munch over in Special Victims of being a Jesus-killer. Believe me, I know more than I ever wanted to know about who killed Jesus. Now get the kid out of here."


End file.
